Constellations
by TwiHartUK
Summary: APOV: this is all the story of Mary Alice Brandon well known as Alice Cullen when she was human to when she is a vamp and meet jasper everything! I wanted to write this story bcos I love alice and I think u will too : p.s I suck at summaries XD
1. Epilogue

Hey guys

These is my first fanfic

I can say I love Alice so I wanted to write the story of her life its going to be call Constellation and here is the Epilogue hope you like it

Shadows

All I saw was shadows shadows that screamed out loud and made me cry, then the shadows became only one and there was a men , he was not screaming he was laughing

Oh Marie Alice what a surprise!- he said

The guy knew my name

My tears felled with fear but more than fear I felt confusion

I knew I was completely crazy by now

But somehow this guy knew me , maybe it was just a dream or an allusination

But this seemed real somehow I could think this was my end , the guy was extremely beautiful! With a white paled face like snow a strange color of eyes that seemed red? A beautiful voice and blond and soft hair

And somehow he was just like my psychiatrist!

This beautiful creature was about to hurt me? And somehow my future was predicted in my mind.


	2. Visions

Hey! This is Chapter One so here we goo mm I dont know what is Alice´s Mother name so I wanted to call her Dora enjoy

Chapter 1

I wasn´t crazy I know that I saw visions – future visions- I always knew what would happen. my mother Dora thought I was completely insane and I understood perfectly well why.

A 17 girl can´t see the future even a 40 ager can ,no I knew that but I wasn´t crazy I saw the future – not clearly- but I saw it

So with the fact that anyone believed me about seeing the future my mother and I were heading to the crazy macabre person´s hospital to see a doctor.

Now,I was on a car seeing the shadows of the cars passing away the trees and then a vision came to my mind

A beautiful man like 21 year old with black hair and a strange liquid honey golden eyes and a very pale face ,I couldn't see him very well but I knew he was beautiful

-Hello sweetie whats your name?- his silky voice said with a smile in his lips

-Mary Alice Brandon but everyone calls me Alice

-All right Alice so whats the problem here?...

And the _vision_ vanished and I returned to the scene in my car

-Alice we are going to visit Dr. Stephen you are going to be ok but you´ll not see us for a while

- WHAT?Mom but in that case I cant go shopping I cant see my friends and… shopping! Ugh!

-It will just be for a couple of months you will be ok

-But mom I know Im NOT insane not because I see visions Im insane and I don't need to visit a doctor for crazy people and don't tell me he is not because im not sick and I know he isn´t a normal Dr.- He wasn't a normal doctor in any case he was like a model not a doctor

-We are now in 1917 don't be melodramatic

-im not mom but ugh

We were now just in the door of the hospital my mother opened my door

I was about to run! But no, maybe I was crazy but that would be… aaah!

-Mommy no no no!

-you are being like a 7 year old little girl Alice, the Dr. and me just want to help you!

-O.K but im now going to use that ugly white clothes crazy persons put on NO NO AND NO!

-alicee-she said warning

-ok ok ok

Whe went to the reseption , there well a lot of patients there the hospital was SCARY! The persons looked at you so strange Oh! how did I got into this problem?

-Hello, someone is waiting for you ladies?

The woman that seemed to be the receptionist was a little old , white hair and blue eyes –normal- like anyone here I was really interested to see the doctor it was like I don't know just I was so curious

-Yes we want to see Dr. Stephen please

-He is waiting please follow me

We passed troughout a room with a little television and a person with that ugly dress I would never use, white and UGLY! Itried to see what was in the television but like all the televisions it wasn't clear it was black and white and It was like…my visions yes just that my visions were in color but they were faded like the little television I needed to be very consentrated to see them clearly .

We headed to a little room and there was some one , Dr. Stephen my vision wasn't enough clearly to admire him he was b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l! shiny soft curled hair with a night black color and beautiful eyes they were golden liquid shiny glitter golden like melted honey and is face pale like snow it seemed so soft that I wanted to touch it

-Doctor Stephen ?

My mother seemed to have the same toughts HE WAS BEAUTIFUL she seemed… dazzled

Yes, miss…

….Dora- my mom interrupted the silky soft voice of Dr Stephen and smiled

-Yes miss dora so this is the girl you talked about she is beautiful

I blushed

Dr. Stephen looked at me

-Hello sweetie whats your name?

-Mary Alice Brandon but every one calls me alice

I said still shocked

-All right Alice so whats the problem here?

My mother interrupted

-Alice says she has strange visions of the future but that's insane

-Don't worry Miss I will take care of her Please say goodbye I will be here in a minute-he smiled and went to the door

So I hope you enjoy it review please hugs & kisses


	3. Goodbye

2 Goodbye

AN:.. So this is my 3rd chapted I hope you like it there were a lot of mistakes in my other chapter If you are a beta please let me know XD so in this chapter if you want to know alice´s dress let me know so I put it in my profile I didn't have any review but it doesn't matter I will make this story any way even if it has no reviews so sorry now this is a chapter that took me a lot of time to do I hope you like it :D

When Dr. Stephen closed the door my mother looked at me with a strange face like if she was about to cry

-Mom I think I will be ok

-I will miss you Alice…a lot

-I will miss you too mom, now go and let me talk to Dr . Stephen about this all right?

-Yes sweetheart I will send you a letter if something happens

-Don't worry mom

-goodbye

-Goodbye

She hugged me and then she went to the door

And then a another voice came to the room

-So Alice

-Wait-I interrupted- I don't need to dress in that ugly white thing right?

-Not for now-he giggled

Today I was wearing a beautiful large skirt a sweater and a hat , I always have wear beautiful clothes my hair was black and short and my eyes were blue and everyone said that I was beautiful , the Dr interrupted my head

-So Alice Im going to ask you some questions first

-Fine

He smiled

-So, when did you were born?

-I was born on 26 of September of 1901

-Were?

-Here in Colorado

-All right have you been sick of something?

-Not really

-Sexual relations?

-no

-Did you ever had an accident?

-Yes I felled from a window when I was 7 that's all

-All right so let me tell you about me because I will be with you for 4 months Im Stephen Clay Ford I am 23 – he smiled more –and I was born in Italy at Napoles

-O.K thank you

-So Alice what kind of visions you see?

-I see future visions

-Interesting

Then a vision came to my head it was beautiful man It wasn't Stephen the man in my vision had golden hair I didn't see him very well but I knew I was kind of crying

And then the vision faded

-Alice?

-yes?

He looked at me with confusion and then I understanded

-Sorry doctor I had a vision –a very strange vision- but it was nothing when I have a vision I look like if I was in the moon

He laughed

-Don't worry and please call me Stephen please

-All right Stephen

And cut that's all thank you for reading I really need a beta so if you know someone please let me know :D

2 more days for Eclipse! Its awsomee!

XOXO MAF 3


End file.
